1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning device for a dental appliance, such as a denture. More particularly, the cleaning device incorporates structure therein for scrubbing the appliance clean rather than merely shaking the appliance clean in a solution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various devices for use in cleaning a dental appliance by shaking same in a cleaning solution have been proposed.
Various embodiments of such devices are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 2,102643 Pellegrini 2,122,583 Parizot 2,565,899 Wilcox 2,568,838 Wilcox ______________________________________
All of these patents basically show two cup halves which cooperate to receive a dental appliance and a cleaning solution therein, with the cup member formed being manually shaken, causing the solution to disperse within the container to clean the appliance.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, no device has been proposed for use in scrubbing the dental appliance clean to remove stubborn particles that may remain trapped within crevices between the teeth, even after solution cleansing.